All of Me
by Rhian1975
Summary: Showing you all the cards giving you all my heart This time I'll take the chance - John Legend


_There really is not enough love for this pairing or enough fictions containing them. x_

* * *

'_Cause all of me__  
__Loves all of you__  
__Love your curves and all your edges__  
__All your perfect imperfections__  
__Give your all to me__  
__I'll give my all to you - _**John Legend**

* * *

All of Me

Stood in the softly moonlight hallway, she had not turned on the hallway light as she had intended for them to head straight to the kitchen. However, they seemed to remain in the hallway and Serena looked at the man she begun to fall in love with. He was only a few metres away from her with his left hand in her right; he was standing proud and confident. His touch was gentle but assuring, firm, and safe.

She could see his dark brown eyes shining and the massive grin upon his face, a grin she adored seeing as Serena often thought it made his eyes shine further. The grumpy, slow, and irritating Consultant she once enjoyed mocking for the fun of it had become her biggest passion. Ric had become such a rock for her, she had never realised how much she did miss Ric when he was not around or how much she needed his wise spirit and guidance. However, now she had him her grasp, she had the Ric of today, the man who was not looking for his next bride, but the man who just wanted to settle down in his life for the final time, something he had not gone looking for, it was something he was waiting to come to him.

Serena just adored him, he made her happy he lifted her spirits; this night was going to end up rather special and she knew it, although every part of her body internally shook with fear. Fear or not being good enough, not attractive enough - too wobbly and saggy, too untoned. Yet she tried to match Ric's apparent confidence, as he was not giving off vibes that he felt nervous, but inside his stomach was doing somersaults. Ric had never had a problem with sex before, but tonight he was not feeling confident, despite the fact, he held a lot of experience, and he often knew how to get a woman to hit her peak.

However, he was with Serena Campbell a woman who on paper was not his 'type' as per say. Yet, he found her captivating as her eyes told him stories that she would never tell if he had not learnt to read her so well. Ric had learned over the years, what her facial expressions meant and if he eyes were telling him different. He knew right in this moment, that warm and rare smile she only wore around him was hiding her insecurities that gleamed in her eyes. In knowledge of this, he gave her hand a light squeeze, the woman he had met over two years ago; she came across as rather terrifying yet under that iron fist exterior stood a woman with much warmth, passion and vulnerability. She was a woman who wore her heart on her sleeve and had so much to offer in her career as well as in person and this was the woman Ric found himself falling for.

They had just returned from their third date, something if you asked them when they had first met, that they would joyfully spend time together intimately - they would both laugh, as it seemed such an absurd thing to state. For a great amount of time, they held professional respect but they did not like each other and Serena used her womanly ways to try to win him round to her way of working, not that it always worked. However, overtime they grew fond of each other and became friends and now, somehow they found themselves dating and it seemed to make sense, it felt right; it felt easy - to a degree.

As the stood gazing at each other, Serena released her hand from Ric's hand and took a few steps away from him, slipping off her shoes. She then started pulling the side zip to her dress and let the garment fall to the floor with a tug in the knowledge that she knew she should never have attempted to squeeze herself into a dress size that she could just fit in.

"I'm not stick thin, toned. I do not have a defined figure; I had a daughter who ruined my figure in _many_ ways. I have a diet that doesn't do me good, I work _too_ much, I never exercise; being on my feet _all_ day at work is as good as it gets"

She spoke as she released the clasp on her black lace bra and allowing it to fall off her arms and on to the floor. "I drink too much wine, and as you see, breast-feeding and age has not been kind, _rather_ pathetic looking and dreary don't you think?"

Next she removed her tights and less than comfortable 'sexy' briefs and stepped out of them so she stood completely naked in front of Ric. The moonlight awfully highlighting the parts of her body she hated, yet the cool air hitting her body relieved her in some way.

"I may be not what you expect, who you expect; I'm not glamourous, sexy, _or_ beautiful. I am none of that. You need to see the real me, the plain Jane. I am quite boring really, my home life here it is _boring_. Contrary to popular belief and my flirtatious ways, I am not a massive fan of sex, I am not sure I enjoy it. So, before you decide to make a lifelong commitment to me, because I want you in my life, you have to take me as _me_, I'm not perfect Ric, far from"

Ric just smiled and rested his hands upon her waist, causing a rushing thrill through her body, her waist was always one of her sensitive areas, "You _are_ still the most beautiful woman on this earth; we all have our flaws even me. I am not running _Serena_, I like you a lot; I would not date you if I thought otherwise. I too want you in my life"

Serena was to say something, but instead found her lips meeting with Ric's, they were never ferocious in kissing as that wasn't an art form and did not depict feeling, not true feelings. Their first kiss a month ago was awfully clumsy and unplanned, noses bumped and teeth unintentionally clashed. Yet the unexpected kiss turned into something wonderful, once they found their natural progression into a kiss less clumsy they found they had a sudden realisation; they both had ignored what was right in front of them, they had ignored the obvious growing attraction between them after all they had not even intended to kiss – it just happened.

Their first kiss, led to a conversation full of uncertainty, which later led to a first date and now here they were, on their third date in Serena's hallway with nothing but themselves and that silver moonlight.

Parting from Ric's soft lips, Serena once again allowed her hand to fall in to Ric's as she led him up to her bedroom. The walk was slow and assured, this wasn't a quick high-powered lustrous night of passion they were to undertake, this was a deep and meaningful moment for them, the final coming together it were to cement them as a couple.

As Serena lay on her bed, she watched Ric undress himself; he made the odd joke about his own body, and how their lumps and bumps could crash together awkwardly, it had Serena laughing rather, than have her remain looking seductive and serious. Serena saw not fault in Ric, if anything she believed he looked in better shape than she did.

The ease in atmosphere from Ric's joking partly relaxed them both, as making light of it all showed they were comfortable with each other in sorts. Furthermore, they were not young, as much as they would like to pretend, they were not as wild as people would think. They were two people feeling the wrong side of their prime who were falling in love. The aesthetics as much as it plagued their minds did not matter - not deep down, it was the personalities they had fallen for, the physical attraction came later.

As Ric's arms came around her once he got on to the bed, Serena found her heart racing once more; she had been less nervous taking exams than faced with the prospect of sleeping with Ric. As, Ric placed his hand on her left breast and could feel the strong pound - he felt the same, his heart was doing the same, this was a big deal for them both.

Ric kissed Serena's lips as he had done on many occasions before, softly and only allowing their tongues to meet ever so briefly. His hold of Serena, was protective as he saw Serena as a china doll who needed treating and loving with care; he sensed that she had never had that sort of intimacy before, he sensed that no one had taken their time appreciate her.

Rolling her slightly so she lay flat on her back, Ric and lay his naked body upon hers, their heads accidentally bumped together, after laughing over the incident their heads soon rested together. As eyes locked, Ric began tracing a hand down her body and down to her thigh, where he continuously caressed as he kissed her lips, never breaking their eye contact. The sensual feelings made Serena curl her legs around Ric, just to bring him even closer to her. Her hands ran from his chest to his back.

They both would have felt content like this all night in this hold, the warmth of their skin raising each other's natural temperatures. Their eyes closing as the kissing grew in intensity, lips sucking, tongues binding and causing a tingling sensation to run through their bodies.

New feelings started to arise and such small actions had already made them found themselves in a state of arousal. A new experience for Serena as she usually needed a lot of foreplay to awaken her senses and bad experiences in the past such as when Edward had been too eager to get his kicks and forgetting her needs left her drier than the Sahara Desert and in discomfort as husband made love to her.

Yet Ric, he was different, he still wanted to give her his all his hand slipped from her thigh and it to the small gap between them whilst not allowing their lips to part, Ric stimulated her clitoris, he wanted to go down on her and use his lips but he couldn't tear himself away from her lips. His finger traced and wondered in many directions and was not looking for the oral return from Serena, he did not need it, and it did not matter not to him and not that Serena would have taken a receive to give approach, one thing she hated more than anything was giving oral sex as it propelled her insecurities.

He listened to her soft moans and responded to her movements and soon enough, Ric let his finger slide of from inside her as he broke off their kisses. As they allowed their eyes to flicker open and breathes of exhilaration to release, they looked each other on the eye and they made the unspoken confirmation that they were both ready.

The feel of Ric slide inside her led Serena to let out a surprising groan, vaginal stimulation often didn't provoke a reaction, in most women it never provoked much - but Ric had already hit a place others had failed to reach. He hurt, just a little as his girth, coupled with length feel above the average of previous lovers Serena had, so he could not go deep inside, he knew as much, it was something that had plagued him often in the end caused issues in his relationships.

A hand remained on Serena's waist as the other rested on her shoulder, her legs wrapped around his lower back, whilst her arms draped over his shoulders. The first few slow thrusts, definitely felt uncomfortable for Serena she was not used to it and could tell. Stopping for a moment, he softly spoke "We can stop"

"_No_" Serena replied kissing him on the lips with a smile "I want this, I need to relax..."

Ric nodded as he reciprocated this kiss and gave Serena a moment or two so she could collect her thoughts. In truth, knowing that he had hurt Serena a little almost made him lose his nerve. He held himself inside her as they fell to a tangled flurry of kisses; soon each kiss found itself met with a gentle and slow thrust.

They weren't making sex happen, they were letting it happen; listening to each other's psychical and verbal responses softly caressing each other with their hands and lips. The rhythmic tune they created, opened up a new world, as Serena eased into having Ric inside her, mumbles of ecstasy escaped from her mouth.

Kisses stopped, yet their noses remained touching as they exerted their breathless groans upon each other. A warm air, so humid they could feel new formations of sweat particles gathering upon their faces.

It was not just their first time having sex; it felt like the first time either had sex. Ric did not treat Serena as if she were a piece of meat; as it was not about satisfying his needs as a man. He made all about Serena, worshipping her body and her mind, it was not truly about satisfying her either. It was about the emotional connection they were creating. The way they had reached each other's hearts was truly magical.

He could feel her legs starting to tremble around him and loosen their hold; he could feel himself starting to tremor. His hand slid from her shoulder and made its way to her breast, his mouth headed to her neck as she dug her nails into his back.

The climaxing sounds coupled with the weakening feel of each other's body ended their first song; however, this exhilarating experience brought Serena to tears: tears of happiness, tears of joy. The emotional connection struck deep and she had not intended to feel this way. She had never realised anyone could touch her so tenderly, that sex could feel so gentle and soft but have the power to stimulate her in such a way or provoke such reaction from her.

Ric remained inside her as she instantly pulled his head to her chest. Serena kissed his head a numerous amount of times as he did with her breast. She hoped he had not seen her tears, but he had and it left him feeling a sense of worth. He never spoke a word of her tears, he did not feel it necessary, and they remained as they were for what felt like hours when it was only around five minutes.

Pulling out, Serena happily allowed him to rest his body back on hers, as he shifted wet strands of her hair off her forehead and he placed a firm kiss upon her lips and kiss that Serena instantly reciprocated. Yet the embarrassment and knowledge of her tears still lingered in her mind, she almost started to think something was wrong with her, of course there was nothing wrong with her at all the overwhelming emotions are care Ric had taken with her meant so much and rooted so deep within her that her spontaneous tears were perfectly normal.

"Ric" Serena whispered softly

"_Hmm_"

"Just _Ric_" Serena replied softly as she allowed their lips to become engrossed in each other once more.

They both always found great intensity in kissing, dare they say that it pleasured them more than the sex they had just encountered. In kisses lay something far more intimate, they could lose themselves and it almost felt like a drug, like a poem, it was a different language and one that was something sacred to only them. The sensual light brushes to the firmer suck felt heavenly, it was their way of expressing the feelings they held for each other; without having to speak them. After all, they just knew they could feel it all in the actions of their lips and when they time came to verbalise those feelings it would not come as a surprise.

The smell of sweat and sex aroma still loomed in the room, as they soon found a comfortable resting place; Serena nestled in Ric chest as his arms lay around her. Their legs entwined, and nothing but the sounds of their hearts beating and the occasional content sounds of exhalation filling the room. They had crossed the line, they were not just dating they were lovers with their own sweet tune.


End file.
